Recuerdos
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Nostalgia en una historia cortita.


**Recuerdos **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y/o Toei Animation. Historia escrita sin animo de lucro.**

En un bonito parque en el centro de la ciudad rodeado de arboles y de parterres de flores de varias clases y colores los niños estaban disfrutando de su primer día de vacaciones. Era un día precioso de sol en el que no había ni una sola nube cubriendo el cielo azul. Fuera de la zona de juegos había varias banquetas para que tanto niños como mayores se pudieran sentar a descansar.

Ese día, el lugar se encontraba medianamente concurrido con varias parejas caminando por los alrededores, madres empujando el carrito de los bebés, niños jugando a la pelota, etc. En un rincón algo apartado, un hombretón de cabello canoso miraba unas fotos tomadas mucho tiempo atrás. En una se podían ver dos rostros sonrientes, el suyo propio y el del que era su mejor amigo.  
Estaba sonriendo al recordar aquel día en que los "inmortalizaron" porque ese día descubrió que su mejor amigo, la persona que lo era todo para él, también lo amaba y fue cuando compartió con él su primer beso. Con suma delicadeza sus enormes manos desplazaron aquella foto debajo de otras y vio otra del día de su graduación, en la que salían ataviados con sendas vestiduras de gala doradas de su regimiento. Claro está, al ser la foto en blanco y negro, los colores no podían verse pero eso no le importaba; aquellas imágenes estaban tan nítidamente grabadas en su memoria como si lo que simbolizaban tan sólo hubieran tenido lugar unos pocos minutos antes.

Un ratito después de que estuviera ensimismado con las fotos, que ya estaban algo amarillentas debido al desgaste sufrido por el papel a lo largo del tiempo, una niñita se le acercó. El hombre volvió a ponerlas en su cartera para saludar a su nietecita que venía de jugar en los columpios.

—"Abeeeeloooo", hola... —dijo la pequeña tratando de atraer su atención.  
—Hola, cariño —le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.  
—Tengo "ezto" para ti... —la pequeña le dio una florecita.  
—Gracias, Elisa, pero no deberías arrancar las flores del parque, traviesilla... —y el hombre la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su rodilla.  
—Dime, preciosa, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy? —le preguntó atusándole un poco el cabello.  
—¿"Idemos" a ver al otro "abeeelo"?  
—Claro, bonita -afirmó su abuelo.

Tras unos minutos se fueron juntitos tomados de la mano hacia la salida del parque donde otro señor mayor, cuyo cabello conservaba en su mayoría su color violeta original, ya les estaba esperando.  
—"¡Abeeeelitooo...!" —chilló la pequeña mientras corría a abrazarlo.  
—Perdonad que tardara tanto, el tráfico era espantoso, —se dirigió a la nena y la tomó en brazos— ¿y no me vas a dar un beso, preciosa?

Después de haberse saludado, la niña se colocó entre los dos hombres y cada uno la tomó de una manita. Los tres se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que había cerca de aquel parque para almorzar.

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar el primer señor mayor insistió en hacerlo, sacó su cartera y cuando iba a extraer unos billetes para pagar la cuenta, una de las fotografías que había estado mirando antes cayó al suelo. El otro hombre la recogió rapidamente y sonrió al verla pues conocía la significancia que aquella bella imagen tenía.

Al igual que para su esposo, aquella imagen también le traía muy hermosos recuerdos de cuando eran jóvenes y compartían apartamento en la academia. La academia fue un lugar muy especial para el segundo señor pues en ella impartía clases su mentor, el hombre que fue como un padre para él y cuya muerte en trágicas circunstancias le causó un dolor muy profundo que sólo el tiempo y el amor de su esposo pudieron sanar. Fue gracias a él que lograron adoptar a un precioso niño pelirrojo que más tarde se convertiría en el papá de la pequeña Elisa.

El primer señor mayor volvió a sonreír al verlas y ambos rieron al recordar aquella época.  
—¿Te acuerdas de aquel día, Mu? —dijo el primer señor señalando la foto del día de su graduación.  
—A la perfección, Aldebarán.

Y de nuevo, volvieron a sellar su felicidad con un tierno beso.

FIN


End file.
